Lyudi Invalidy
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: En una sociedad donde la superficialidad está tan sobrevalorada, ¿Acaso la única manera de amar realmente a alguien es no ser como el resto?... KyoTaku (?)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven pertenecen a Level-5, así como la canción "Lyudi Invalidy" y el significado dado al termino pertenece a t.A.T.u, yo simplemente los estoy usando para escribir, sin ánimos de lucro.**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Después de un largo tiempo sin aparecer con una historia nueva, llego con esto. Cabe destacar que este pequeño drabble está dedicado con mucho cariño a MidorikawaXRyuuji por su cumpleaños (Perdón por no saludarte antes; pero es que no quería decirte / escribirte nada hasta tener esto listo ; - ;)

De por sí es una historia muy rara y confusa, así que les recomiendo que busquen el video o la traducción de la canción para que lo entiendan un poco mejor (pero que sea la canción en ruso, porque la versión en inglés – Dangerous and Moving- difiere en algunas cosas)

También me queda hacerles un pequeño alcance de lo que "Lyudi Invalidy" significa: Hasta donde tengo entendido, la expresión se traduce literalmente como "personas discapacitadas / inválidas"; pero el grupo le da una connotación netamente moral y no física. Por lo mismo, para el grupo – y este fic.- "Lyudi Invalidy" son personas que viven sin pensar y que existen de manera superficial. No tiene ningún defecto físico ni nada que los diferencie corporalmente de una persona _normal_. Aún así son violentas y peligrosas.

Otra cosa – y sólo para prevenir que alguien se lo tome a mal.- esto no es, de ninguna manera, un intento de burlarme de la gente físicamente discapacitada, de hecho, les tengo mucho respeto y las considero iguales al resto de nosotros.

Y pues, eso... Escuchen la canción mientras leen, de ser posible.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_-"Queridos pasajeros, se les ruega por favor no ceder sus asientos a las personas discapacitadas"_

Siempre era lo mismo, y siempre lo sería.

Tsurugi y Shindou se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, en un inútil intento de ignorar las miradas de odio que el resto de los transeúntes les dedicaron, una vez subieron al subterráneo. Se sujetaron un poco más fuerte de la mano, sabiendo que aquellas crueles palabras habían sido especialmente pronunciadas para ellos.

El mundo era un lugar realmente asqueroso para vivir.

_-Debería darles vergüenza estar aquí, entre los que somos normales..._

_-Y se toman de la mano, como si realmente pudiesen amarse..._

_-No tienen sentimientos_

_-Están rotos, no sirven para nada_

_-Son unos monstruos_

_-Deberían morir..._

Y ahí estaban otra vez, esas misma palabras hirientes; los mismo insultos de siempre; esa discriminación que tan bien conocían.

Lo detestaban... Los odiaban.

Pero no había nada que hacer, no siendo como eran.

Apretaron los ojos con fuerza, haciendo oídos sordos a los murmullos que se esparcían cual veneno por los vagones, contaminando todo a su paso.

¿Era realmente su culpa no ser como ellos?¿Acaso habían elegido ser como eran?

Podían sentir como todos los apuntaban con firmeza, burlándose de ellos sin el menor miramiento. Disfrutando de su desdicha, riéndose de su dolor.

¿Habían hecho algo para merecer aquello?

Bajaron del carril en la siguiente estación; pero no encontraron ni el más mínimo resquicio de caridad en los andenes. Todos los observaban como si de monstruos se trataran...

Caminaron rápido entonces, intentando escapar. ¿Podían hacer algo más?

En un lugar tan enorme y altamente tecnológico como lo eran las calles de Inazuma Town, cualquiera hubiese esperado que problemas como la discriminación y la marginalidad estuviesen prácticamente erradicados. Lamentablemente, la realidad distaba considerablemente de aquello. Los "diferentes" eran contemplados cual lacra, aislados y desechados como animales a su indigna suerte. No había nada para ellos en aquella sociedad, nadie los quería, nadie los ayudaba. Sólo les quedaba esperar la muerte, bajo la ilusa esperanza de un futuro medianamente alentador.

Se detuvieron a la salida de las escaleras, contemplando la inmundicia que los rodeaba. Todo aquello estaba en total decadencia, cada vez más sucio, cada vez más inhumano. Y no lograban entender cómo; cómo fue que las personas terminaron por caer tan bajo; cómo fue que terminaron aborreciéndose los unos a los otros... Cómo fue que terminaron perdiendo su alma y su moral.

Era caminar entre el furor de los excesos y el peligro. Todos revolcándose con todos, utilizándose, aprovechándose. _Ellos_ decían amarse, incluso juraron hacerlo hasta la muerte; pero ahí estaban, destrozando un pacto que jamás sintieron como real. Podían verlos besarse sin descaro, tomándose como bestias salvaje, aduciendo a una forma de amor corrupta y retorcida. Sin embargo, lo sabían sólo mentiras.

Todos tan juntos; pero, a la vez, tan solos.

Y no eran más que personas asustadas, confundidas, _jugando_ a algo que no lograban entender. _Ellos_ los llamaban "inválidos y discapacitados", cuando los papeles eran los contrarios. Y Shindou y Tsurugi lo sabían, el único amor real era el que ellos mismos se profesaban.

Les gritaban _monstruos_, _engendros sin sentimientos_. Pero ahí los tenían, cuestionando todo lo que los _normales_ habían edificado como cierto: Sus credos vacíos, sus cultos superficiales, inclusive su moral disfuncional.

Las personas _normales_ estaban vacías, cegadas por la superficialidad que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Se enamoraban de los "hermosos", de los "perfecto", dejando de lado a los "feos" y a los "deformes". Amaban el cuerpo y se olvidaban del alma, renegando de cualquier cosa más allá de la frivolidad en la que se veían sumidos.

Aún así, muy en el fondo, sabían que no podían amarse. Al menos, no como Shindou y Tsurugi lo hacían.

Y era por eso que se burlaban de ellos, porque los envidiaban a muerte, porque lo único que realmente deseaban era poseer lo que ellos tenían. Ambos se amaban en lo físico y en lo espiritual, en sus virtudes y en sus defectos. Se aceptaban tal cual eran, aún cuando Takuto estaba condenado al silencio eterno y Kyousuke a la agonía de haber perdido uno de sus brazos. Pero así estaba bien para ellos, no necesitaban ser hermosos, no buscaban ser perfectos, simplemente se conformaban con presentarse como eran, con ser admitidos tal cual siempre habían sido.

Shindou y Tsurugi se amaban como eran, sin farsas ni engaños. Sin embargo, los _normales_ no podían aceptarlo.

Se decían a sí mismos que algo así no podía ser real, que no había forma en que ese par de _monstruos_ se amaran. Ninguno de ellos era _normal_, ninguno era _perfecto_, y era por eso que no podían amarse. A los ojos de los _normales_, el amor no era posible sin alguna de esas dos cosas.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, ahí era donde estaba la verdad de aquel sentimiento – y el error fatal en el que habían incurrido durante tantos años.-. Amor era querer las virtudes del otro, adorando aún más sus defectos. Era acompañar al otro en las buenas y en las malas. Pero, y por sobre todo, amor era aceptar al otro tal cual era, sin importar qué...

Al final, eran realmente _ellos_ los que no podían quererse...

...Los verdaderos _inválidos_.

Por un momentos, todos los _normales_ que ahí estaban se detuvieron, volviéndose hacia ellos, apuntándolos como diferente. Aún así, Shindou y Tsurugi se mantuvieron en su lugar, ignorando las miradas de asco y reproche. Sabían que todos los observaban, sabían que los odiaban; pero no les importaba, no mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Se sonrieron sinceramente y se besaron suavemente en los labios ante de continuar con su camino.

Poco y nada les afectaron los insultos, muchos menos los gestos obscenos o cualquier otro simbolismo de desaprobación hacia ellos.

¿Debía importarles lo que _ellos_ dijeran?¿Acaso interesaba lo que aquello seres falsos y amorales pensaran?

Y es que ambos lo sabían, de entre todos los que ahí estaban, ellos eran los único que no merecían ser llamados _"Lyudi Invalidy"_.

* * *

Owari!

¿Demasiado extraño y terrible? Supongo que sí.

Como sea, espero haya sido de su agrado y entendimiento.

Y pues, ojalá te haya gustado Kone ; - ;. Al principio no tenía idea de qué escribir, incluso estuve un buen rato moliéndome la cabeza y escribiendo algunos párrafos al azar a ver si me salía algo medianamente aceptable – aunque no estoy segura de haber conseguido lo que quería.-. Aunque si no te gustó, me avisas y te escribo otra cosa – Porque de verdad me sentiría muy mal si te doy un regalo que no te guste.-. Así, bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños algo atrasado! Te deseo lo mejor y que puedas cumplir todos tus deseos. Suerte en la universidad y que seas muy, muy, muy, muy feliz ; u ; - abrazo virtual.-

Y al resto, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!

___P.D: Todos mis fics son únicamente publicados en Fanfiction y en ninguna otra página. Así que si ven alguna de mis historias publicada en otros sitios pueden estar seguras de que alguien la ha tomado sin permiso, aún si están bajo una cuenta con mi mismo nick (Ya me pasó una vez que una _persona_ se hizo pasar por mí en un foro). Ya he mencionado un par de veces que si alguien quiere colgar algo mío en otro sitio puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando me pida permiso para hacerlo antes o, como mínimo, mencione que el fic en cuestión me pertenece. De verdad es muy molesto que alguien tome algo que te pertenece y se lleve el crédito de lo que tanto te costó hacer..._


End file.
